marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Lifting Strength
Introduction Lifting Strength is defined as the mass that an individual can lift on Earth. Pushing and pulling feats are also considered a part of this statistic. Telekinesis or other similar abilities must be specifically referred to as separate from physical strength, when used in a lifting feat. Tearing is also included in this category, but it is a unreliable method of calculating overall lifting ability a vast majority of the time. This is because the force used in a tearing motion is much lower than a lift, as a tearing motion uses much fewer muscle groups and is an awkward application of force compared to other movements. Lifting strength is generally not related to Striking Strength. This is due to the biomechanics behind how human type characters attack. Unlike most forms of attacks, a lift is a slow, sustained motion which allows for many more muscles fibers to be recruited into the movement more easily, generating much more energy than a fast movement used in combat. Lifting movements also allow the body's tendons to help out by storing the energy, then releasing it in a sudden burst, acting like a spring, further amplifying energy output. As a result, striking energy, based on real-life ratios, is usually much lower than lifting energy. That said, it is a common feature within fiction to feature characters capable of vastly greater physical striking strength energy outputs than what would be required to lift weights that they are repeatedly shown to struggle with. As such, the two statistics should be evaluated separately. Lifting Strength Levels Below Average: 0 to 50 kg Regular Human: 50 to 80 kg (The mass of an adult human, or a large dog) Above Average Human: 80 to 120 kg (The mass of a washing machine, or a tumble dryer) Athletic Human: 120 to 227 kg (The mass of a mature lion) Peak Human: 227 to 454 kg (Olympic weight-lifters) Superhuman: ? (Any level above peak human that is for the most part unknown) Class 1: 454 to 1000 kg Class 5: 1000 to 5000 kg (Capable of lifting small trucks, etc.) Class 10: 5000 to 10^4 kg (The mass of an adult elephant) Class 25: 10^4 to 2.5x10^4 kg (The mass of Big Ben's bell, a truck, a large motorboat) Class 50: 2.5x10^4 to 5x10^4 kg (The mass of a semi-trailer truck) Class 100: 5x10^4 to 10^5 kg (The mass of a tank) Class K: 10^5 to 10^6 kg (The mass of the largest animal: blue whale, the heaviest of air-crafts) Class M: 10^6 to 10^9 kg (The mass of the largest ship) Class G: 10^9 to 10^12 kg (The mass of the human world population, the largest man-made structures) Class T: 10^12 to 10^15 kg (The mass of the heaviest mountains) Class P: 10^15 to 10^18 kg (The mass of small moons or small asteroids) Class E: 10^18 to 10^21 kg (The mass of the atmosphere of the Earth) Class Z: 10^21 to 10^24 kg (The mass of large moons or small planets) Class Y: 10^24 to 10^27 kg (The mass of larger planets) Pre-Stellar: 10^27 to 2x10^29 kg (The mass a solid object can reach before the gravitational collapse to a small star) Stellar: 2x10^29 to ? kg (The mass of a smaller star up to a solar system) Multi-Stellar: (The mass of multiple stars or solar systems) Galactic (The mass of a galaxy) Multi-Galactic (The mass of multiple galaxies) Universal (The mass of a universe or multiple physical universes) Limitless '''(Countably limitless strength by 2-dimensional standards) '''Infinite (Countably infinite strength by 3-dimensional standards) Immeasurable (Beyond 3-Dimensional concepts of mass: 4D hypermass lifting level and above. Meaning: Level Low 2-C to High 1-B.) Irrelevant (Beyond all dimensional scale. Meaning: Tier 1-A and above.) '''NOTE: '''A "+" sign following a rating denotes that the given character's lifting strength residing in the upper bounds of that category (as in, somewhere above the halfway mark of the given category). For example, Class T+ would denote that the character's lifting strength is halfway through the category, meaning above 5 x 10^15 kg. Other stats * Attack Potency * Speed * Striking Strength * Durability * Stamina